This invention relates to a griddle cleaning device for cleaning griddles which are used to cook hamburgers, pancakes, bacon and the like.
Generally, griddles are used for cooking hamburgers, pancakes and the like, and during such cooking, parts of cooking materials such as meat are often burned and stuck to the griddles. Those burned and stuck to the griddles have to be removed after completion of the cooking, and detergents are used for the purpose of facilitating such a removal. However, detergents remaining on the griddles after washing are undesirable from the viewpoint of foodstuff sanitation and hence have been removed by hand work using a whetstone, metal brushes or the like. Thus, such a removing operation has generally taken time as much as about from 40 to 50 minutes.